Slytherins Aren't All Bad! Are they?
by LissySnape51096
Summary: What happens when a new Slytherins on the scene and someones trying to expose magic to the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherins aren't all bad**

**Summary: What happens when a new Slytherin is on the scene and someone's trying to expose magic to the world?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the HP stories, but wish I was!*tears* **

You always knew when the Hogwartz year really started, with the first quidditch match of the season being this morning the Slytherin and Gryffindor students couldn't wait to see the match both sides determined they'd triumph over the other.

The fresh cut grass could be smelt for miles the six regal hoops towered over the pitch. Third years Seamus, Dean and Neville took their places in the stands all equally as eager. Soon after Ginny arrived with Luna in tow "Hi boys," they said in unison with cheery smiles. _Strange_ Seamus thought _Luna always comes to Gryffindor matches even though she's a Ravenclaw. Probably because Ginny's her only friend._ The boys nodded and murmured replies, nerves were building.

"Look the teams are coming out onto the field" Neville announced excitedly. Dean spoke next "Look for the difference in the Slytherin team, let's hope they have more weaknesses than last season." He said with a grimace.

The players took their places on the pitch, emerald and ruby capes almost gleaming in the sunlight. "There's not much change in the team apart from Malfoy missing because of his umm ... unfortunate encounter with buck beak," stated Ginny. They all grinned at each other "The teams exactly the same"

"What about her?" Luna's voice almost got drowned by the roaring cheers as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Seamus followed the direction of her outstretched finger just in time to see a new girl he hadn't noticed before. She took off after the quaffle. Her long black hair billowed behind her as she raced through the air, her tall slim figure tearing the quaffle from its air borne state.

"Wow, who is she?" Seamus asked in awe.

"She's amazing look at her speed ... um I mean she's good for a Slytherin" Ginny stammered.

Dean looked around, puzzled by how his friends hadn't seen the girl before; she had been in their classes since term had started. "Seamus, Neville she she's been in our classes since the start of tem" blank glances were all he received. "Well I her name is Adela Reid she transferred from Beaux Batons because her parents didn't want her travelling so far from home anymore. Apparently she's got a younger brother in first year, he's in Gryffindor"

"Beaux Batons, that explains why she's so pretty but how did you find out so much about her?"Her deep blue eyes shimmering with keenness.

"I was walking up the stairs from potions, Seamus wasn't there because another one of his potions had exploded, but I overheard that git Malfoy explaining to Crabbe and Goyle. I mean seriously his two minions are so dim-witted that no one can take him seriously!"

Seamus barely heard Dean and the others talking, hi eyes were fixed on the Slytherin Girl, he wanted to look away but he just couldn't bring himself to.

"Well at least we know one thing" he heard Ginny say "Beaux Batons are real girly girls consider Slytherin taken down."

0000000000

By the end of the match the Gryffindors sat stunned. Although Potter had caught the snitch the Slytherins were too far ahead for the 150 points to matter.

"Wow that girl is a chaser and I thought that Beaux Batons were all air heads over there!" Seamus said intrigued but disappointed.

"Yeah I know right, but she was faster than Angelina Johnson I'm surprised Lee could still insult the Slytherin team with her on it!" Neville said in disbelief. "Guess this means more intense training for the Gryffindors, Wood is not going to be happy."

The Boys made their way back to the common room all through the halls Slytherins could be heard cheering. This New Year was going to be tough.

0000000000000

In the blackness of the night a lone soul sat in a cottage hidden in a forest. Chanting Spells around the small hut, a quick quotes quill on the move. As his last word was etched on the parchment everything fell silent. A sinister grin surfaced, Grey eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He was finished.

Thanks a lot for reading this chapter it's my first ever so please review I'm open to improvements! Hope I didn't waste your time. Alicia x


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherins aren't all bad: Chapter 2**

**Summary: What happens when a new Slytherin is on the scene and someone's trying to expose magic to the world?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the HP stories, but wish I was!*tears* By the way I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update I've been doing lots of exams. **

Over the next couple of weeks things seemed to really get going, Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in their quidditch matches, sadly so had Slytherin. There new chaser seemed to be doing her job really well, although Harry had been sent by Oliver Wood to spy on the Slytherin Team and according to Harry the new chaser was easily distracted she'd flown into a goal post twice during practice because of lack of focus! They'd laughed so hard and stared across the Great Hall, she had turned bright red then but with a slightly evil glint of possible revenge in her eyes. Anger Issues or What?

Seamus and Dean were walking down the corridor towards transfiguration talking avidly about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade "Isn't it amazing that we get to go out of school, as much as I love the place it's getting boring in the castle but with the trip we can smuggle in some real cool stuff from Zonko's so we can make our own fun!" Seamus laughed mischievously. No one ever took Seamus seriously they always thought that he'd just end up blowing stuff up, but he was lucky to have the friends he did, they made things a lot easier especially when things went wrong and he did blow things up!

"Yep! Mate this is gonna be awesome I bet if we got Fred and George in on these pranks, we'll be legends!" Dean smirked. They continued on when they heard the sounds they dreaded.

Shouts from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle mixed with screams of a first or second year rung through the air causing a knowing look between Seamus and Dean. Dean began to jog towards it, Seamus had no choice but to follow, _why does it always have to be us?_ He thought to himself giving an internal sigh! As they rounded the corner they saw a fifth person present.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"Adela Reid dropped her bag allowing all her books to spill and had her want aimed at Malfoy, they stared at each other with the same exact look of defiance. His Grey eyes gazed deeply into her cold brown, a first year Hufflepuff was sprawled across the floor, Dean and Seamus froze just watching the scene. Finally Draco lowered his wand and faced it towards the first year again "The boy bumped me and showed no respect so we're teaching him a lesson"

"Wow very brave three third years against one first year very brave, you guys should be Gryffindor s" She glared back sarcasm written all over her voice. Dean and Seamus couldn't help the sniggers that escaped their mouths. "What do you want? You stupid little half bloods" Malfoy snarled.

"Well Malfoy we're just observing you getting your ass kicked by a girl!"Seamus stated.

"I suggest you and your crew clear off Malfoy or let's see how many of my hexes you can take?" Adela challenged "Your Call?"

"You better watch yourself Reid, my families powerful and I like you your smart cunning and good at quidditch but if you make me your enemy then there's not much hope for you." The blonde added threateningly, Dean raised his wand and so did Seamus. "Do as she says and get out of here Malfoy or you'll have to deal with us as well"

"Oh really we're so scared of two Gryffindor s please spare us" he added mockingly before turning on his heels and leaving with his crew in tow.

As they left the Hufflepuff glanced up at Adela is disbelief. She extended an arm to him and hesitantly he took it, even though she had saved him she was still in Slytherin House for a reason. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Fine thanks" he replied in a small voice.

"That's good but some advice for the future; find a good hex to use on idiots like that."

With that the Kid ran from the spot towards his next lesson, Adela returned to her books trying to pack them as neatly as they were into her bag. As she packed she looked at the pair of Gryffindor s staring at her. "Have I got something on my face is my uniform on the wrong way?"

"Oh sorry nope. Your uniforms fine!" Dean said. Seamus stooped down to help her with some loose pieces of parchment on the floor. "Just strange to see a Slytherin helping first years instead of torturing them!" He smiled kindly handing back the work.

Looking at them with sceptical eyes "You know just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're automatically evil, we're just un-predictable. Unlike you Gryffindors as soon as you see a chance to present your bravery you stick your nose in everything! I mean thanks for trying to help but us Slytherins can take care of ourselves."

Dean arched a dark eyebrow "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both"

"We just got complimented by a Slytherin. History has been made" Seamus stated with a tone of triumph. Dark black hair fell across Adela's copper South American skin as she smiled. "So Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas I guess I'll see you guys in Transfiguration" she said returning to standing position "Thanks for helping with my books" she directed at Seamus.

The boys smiled in response as she turned her back on them and strolled towards the entrance to the courtyard, Seamus yelled out to her before she could got through " Hey Adela, I've got one question, are you really a Slytherin?"

"Some of the things I do would definitely surprise you!" she said with a cheeky wink, the boys exchanged a look.

000000000000000

A figure dressed in velvet robes stalked through the Ministry of Magic his brief case content unknown to any other soul, with special Muggle classified book publishers, he internally beamed. Soon everything around him all the fools the oafs and possibly even the building will get what they deserve, for what they'd done to him. "Morning" he heard a distant voice call disrupting his deepest thoughts and his hearts ache for his desires.

**Hi Guys thanks for reading this chapter sorry it's been so long since I've updated. As always open to improvements and give me some ideas about what you'd like to see and I'll try and fit it in! Thanks, Alicia x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Slytherins aren't all bad! Are they?: Chapter 3**

Summary: What happens when a new Slytherin is on the scene and someone's trying to expose magic to the world?

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the HP stories obviously *Snape Voice*, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update I've been doing lots of exams! I will try updating regularly from now on. Thanks for your patience.

Although she would never admit Adela had felt a splurge of heat across her cheeks when she had encountered the two Gryffindor boys, her gaze had un explicably caught the most intricate details of the dark haired, Irish boy who had helped her put her books back in her bag. He had a hesitant smile as if he feared saying the wrong thing, his eyes creased deeply in the corners when he did smile and his hands were aged, maybe through work or lack of care of the rough skin. She felt a stab of guilt like the claw of an enraged animal, _but what do I have the feel guilty about?_ She asked herself. _It's not like it's illegal to be attracted to someone. The problem is that, that person is a Gryffindor and a halfblood as Malfoy so crudely pointed out. _Adela felt confused as she headed for transfiguration, now that she thought about it she had been attracted to many people Blaize, Adrian when she played alongside him during quidditch and even Malfoy in some ways she found attractive although currently in her eyes he looked like an un-cultured, cheese string that was about to go real mouldy.

She entered the class room that she was beginning to become accustomed to, she scanned the room looking for an available seat when a golden blonde mane of hair caught her eye and the girl it was attached to waved a pale white hand that could have been made of bone China. Daphne Greengrass- had become her best friend since joining the school this year, she had showed her around, introduced her to people and made sure she fit in with complete ease. Her gratefulness to the girl had no end. She sat down at the desk and offered the girl a "Hey."

In reply Daphne spun her words into a smooth stream which dripped mystery "So you thought I wouldn't find out…."

"Find out what?" the chocolate haired girl asked innocently. Her brows scrunched as she raised them and I silent moment passed as the girls regarded each other. "Seriously what?"

She broke into a smirk "You and Malfoy. I cannot believe that you two had a fight in the hallway over a first year?" Adela offered her a shrug and started putting her equipment on the desk. She glanced up at the desk to where the familiar and mostly kind cat sat surveying her class, she wondered if she was ever going to start the class as Adela really wanted to avoid Daphne's lectures about being nice to Malfoy rather than being morally right. When she was certain the teacher was not going to start within the following moments she replied quietly "I wouldn't have called it a fight, more an argument".

"Really? Well that's not how everyone else sees it?"

"How does everyone know about it already?" with that she looked around at her class mates and then back at Daphne.

"Malfoy's furious that you had the arrogance to question him, but Marcus just thinks it hilarious that Malfoy backed down. So I think you're in the clear- but I'd watch out for Parkinson she isn't exactly happy you upset her poor drakey." Daphne mocked. Adela was relieved to hear that Daphne wasn't upset and that she had the support of the captain of their quidditch team, which was a good sign. She was about to respond when McGonagall leapt from her perch and feline became human. A remarkable transfiguration if ever Adela had seen one. Things here were far different for Beaux Batons. But in a good way that made her grateful for her parent's protectiveness. She thought again of the boy who had been sprawled on the floor, seconds from being hurt by Malfoy and although he bore no physical resemblance to her brother Jenson, it had hurt her as if it were him lying on the floor being bullied –after all he was a Gryffindor- and she guessed that's why she had acted on it instead of walking by as many others would of done. She wondered if he was enjoying his lessons or if he was hating it as he always did.

"Miss Reid…" her head snapped up "Please pay attention." Adela nodded heat rising on her neck from embarrassment. "Maybe you would be so kind to read the next passage in the book for us". Adela proceeded to do so and noted only one of the faces looking her from the front of the room. Seamus Finnigan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good Morning Runcorn, what have I done to be rewarded with your presence this morning"

"Cut the Crap Blake" the dark haired man barked.

The man still clutching his briefcase felt a shock of uncertainty in his spine, this feeling now foreign as he had been consumed with his plans for most of the last month was an unwelcome visitor. "Did I say reward? I meant Punishment" the man retorted plainly and swallowed the lump that previously would have rendered him incapable of speech.

"May we talk in your office?"

"Certainly" Blake feared the man's icy exterior mingled with his formality- it only amplified the intimidation he imposed and the power he held. He gestured in the direction of Department of Magical Law Enforcement as always the lifts were waiting for them, stunning gold paint that never chipped of faded. They only required level two and as blake pushed the button he felt Runcorn's eyes surveying him, when he looked up the man looked like an born rat, eyes so tiny and unnerving he could have squealed. "Nervous are we Blake?" he said with a dangerously placid tone.

"Not at all…" he mustered all the strength he could to keep his voice clear of any burden yet the last syllable seemed to hang in the air like it was estranged from the rest of the English language.

When the two men emerged on to the second floor, relief flooded into Blake, he hated being in the lift with Runcorn but what bothered him more was the fact no one else had joined them which was extra ordinarily different than usual mornings where each lift is crammed with people. They made their way along the corridor, passing Arthur Weasley's door which sat slightly ajar, his bronze plaque on the front reading "Head of The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts". Then they reached Blake's door. He took out his key and slid it into the lock as he had done for the past twenty years of his service of the Ministry of Magic.

When both were seated in comfortable but worn furniture a silent stare contest started. It lasted merely second for Runcorn pressed on "You're up to something aren't you Blake?"

Blake flinched but sad "I have no idea what you mean?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Seamus listened to Adela's voice as she read the passages the monotonous words were so dull he forced himself to write notes instead of falling asleep as he suspected Dean would soon. Transfiguration was hardly the most boring subject but it was far from interesting. As he scrawled his words with an absent mind a note fluttered down in front of his face and fell directly on his parchment. He looked up and glanced around the room, but everyone was sat exactly as they were before. His heart stopped for a second. _Maybe the notes for Dean, I never get notes. _Slowly he turned it over and the name written neatly on the front made his stomach do flips. _ Seamus. _Although he hid his introverted mind was whirring, his exterior was calm and collected he even pulled off a casual grin which twitched the corner of his lips as he slid the note among his books to read later. There was no way he'd allow McGonagall to confiscate it. Or worse read it out loud.

0000000

Later when reading the note Seamus read the cursive curling letters which must have belonged to a girl. The note read _Meet me at the Owlery after dinner tonight. _No name or an ending symbol were left which evoked an air of mystery. Despite Seamus's continuing resistance to his own feelings, a certain slytherin girl crept into his thoughts.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this I realise I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoyed it. This was more of a joining chapter but as always I'm open to improvements! If you have any ideas what you'd like to see as well then PM me or leave a comment in the reviews and I'll see if I can add them! Thanks guys! Alicia x


End file.
